


Hearts and Blood

by BeanBag_Style



Category: K-pop, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boyband, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, M/M, Vampires, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, kpop, lovestory, xoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBag_Style/pseuds/BeanBag_Style
Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Jimin now has to attend a private highschool for said vampires. Except everyone there is way past their 16’s. There is where he will meet the love of his life. But so many secrets will unfold. Will he even be able to survive a school full of blood suckers?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. -Arrival-

Park Jimin took a deep breath as he approached the medieval appearing school. This is not where he expected himself to end up, yet life doesn’t always end up the way people plan it now does it? He could remember being bitten in an alley one night after returning home from work. It was traumatic to say the least. He lived with only his grandma and to his surprise she wasn’t freaked out when he was turning in the slightest. She helped him cope with his thirst for blood the best she could. Yet, her help wasn’t enough. One night he lost control and drank out of a poor girl. She ended up having to go to the hospital. That was why he was sent to this school. As far as he knew there was different levels to vampires and he was at the bottom of the barrel.

So he had his bags packed with clothes that’ll last him for this second semester of school and made his way inside the building. It was pretty easy to navigate his way to the front office where he would get his room key and schedule. They had arrows set up for new students. Plus it was at the entrance of the main school building. On the sides of that main building were two different buildings. Probably used for separate classes of vampires. The dorms were on the opposite side of the school buildings. One for females and one for males. 

Jimin got to the front office and had to wait in a line. The line was pretty long and these kids look like they came from all around the country just to get to this one school. It made him wonder how many of these kids were unfortunately bitten like he was. He could tell the difference between the rich ones since they had on seemingly very expensive clothes.

Eventually Jimin got to the front desk where a pretty darkskin black woman was sitting. She had golden eyes and dark hair. He wondered why she was stuck being a receptionist at a school rather than being a model. 

There was a name tag on the desk. When he saw it he squinted to read it. “Hi, Mrs. Ba-er, I’m Park Jimin.” He introduced himself with a smile on his face. In reality he was terrified of everyone here.

She looked from her computer and up at Jimin with an unamused look planted on her face. “It’s Bae-r.” She simply told him as she looked up his name. There were other Park Jimin’s in the school, but since there were pictures to identify them she easily found him.

“Here you are, Park Jimin. Rank Z vampire.” She reached down and grabbed a room key for him and also printed off a schedule. Her face, however, twisted into a confused one. “You’re in Class A and your room is C54? Did Solar do this?” She spoke rather to herself than Jimin, but he still heard her.

He didn’t understand why she was so confused. “Ah, well, be on your way. I have more students to tend to. I’ll also hand you a map of the campus so that it’ll be easier to find your dorm.” She handed him all of the belongings.

Jimin wanted to ask her what had got her so confused in the first place, but didn’t want to take up more time. So he bowed in respect and left out of the front office to make his way to his dorm. He figured he could always ask his roommate what was so shocking. Maybe they would know more than he did about the vampire ranking system. “Anybody would know more than you do Park Jimin.” Jimin whispered to himself. Already he felt so out of place.

He eventually reached his dorm. The place was like a maze. It would definitely take a lot to get use to this place. Actually it seemed like this room was the only room on the floor. The door was a golden one and seemed shined. It was almost like he was in hall for a very important person. He checked his room number again and then the one he was currently at. Yep. This was the right room. 

Instead of using the room key to get inside he knocked on the door instead to see if his roommate was inside. If he even had a roommate. He waited a few seconds, just as he was about to use the key the door opened.

Jimin had to look up at the person who had answered. His eyes widened a little. A guy who was well built...very well built, abs, muscles, the whole package, was standing in front of him with only a towel around his waist and wet hair stuck to his forehead.

“Oh, you must be my new roommate that I requested for. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Jeon Jeongguk.” He introduced himself with a smile. Jimin couldn’t help, but notice the bunny smile he had. This guy was hot and cute all at the same time.

Jimin was at a lost for words and his mouth felt dry. He quickly regained himself and bowed. “It’s nice to meet you. Although I have to ask, why would you open your door in only a towel?” He asked.

The latter known as Jeongguk now raised an eyebrow. “Oh, if it bothers you I’ll go put on some clothes. I was just getting ready for class when you came and knocked on my door.” Jeongguk moved out of the way so that Jimin could get inside.

Jimin came into the room and almost had his breath knocked out of him. This room was fit for royalty. “Wow, is every room in here like this one?” Jimin asked as he set his bags against the wall.

Jeongguk shook his head and closed the dorm door. “No. Only this one. It’s because I’m the Prince of Sun Vampires. So they gave me this room. My mother is also a goddess and the principal of this school. But you probably already know that.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. What? He was rooming with some prince? How could that even be arranged? Why would that even be arranged? “Y-you’re a prince?!” Jimin asked him in shock.

Jeongguk tilted his head slightly. “Wait, you didn’t know I was a Prince? That could only mean you must’ve got turned into a vampire, didn’t you? I wonder why...well not that it matters to me which rank you are. Either way you’re my roommate now and that’s all I’ve wanted.” Jeongguk smiled a little.

Jimin took a second to process this information that he just revived then nodded his head a little. “Okay...so you’re a prince and I’m a low rank who’s rooming with a prince. Does tanks in the vampire society mean a lot? Or is it just something that’s there?” Jimin asked.

“Well, ranks do matter. Often vampires of your ranks become servants of people of my rank. My rank is S. That’s for royalty. Below me are A’s which are the wealthy. Then it goes to B, C and then skips to Z. You’re a Z. It’s a stupid system really. That’s why when I become King I’ll make sure those ranks cease to exist.” Jeongguk explained to Jimin. “Usually you’d learn about ranks when you go to level Z class. Speaking of which, what class are you in?”

Jimin nodded, not really understanding what Jeongguk was talking about, but he got a good enough idea. Basically he was at the bottom of the barrel when it came to vampires. “I’m in class A.” Jimin told him.

“Woah really? A Z in class A? Maybe mother is just one step ahead of me and is breaking the rank barrier. Usually only S’s and A’s are in class A. So I guess that makes you special. You’re in class with me. Isn’t that great?” Jeongguk excitedly told him. 

Jimin was shocked. “So that’s why Mrs Baer seemed so shocked? I’m basically a misfit. I’d be the center of attention as a Z in an A class. That’s the last thing I want.” 

“Don’t worry, you can count on me to protect you if anyone tries to harm you. You think I’d finally get a roommate and then let some vampires scare him off?” Jeongguk told Jimin.

It was then that Jimin realized Jeongguk was still in just a towel and blushed slightly. This guy really did have such a nice body. Jeongguk noticed and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh yeah, I’ll go get changed.” He said and went back into the bedroom.

Jimin watched as the bathroom door closed and then walked around the room to explore more. Jeongguk had his own kitchen area, living room, and bedroom. Right now Jimin was just in the main hall entrance. So he went further into the room. The room’s theme color seemed to be white and gold. Jimin got to the bedroom and noticed that there was only one bed. It was king sized. ‘Do I have to share the bed with him?’ Jimin thought to himself. He started to think whoever assigned him to these rooms and classes set him up.

There was a flat screen tv hanging on the wall in front of the bed. Jimin sat down on the bed and grabbed a remote that was sitting on the bed. He pressed a button that he figured would turn the tv on, but instead the wall flipped and a portrait of Jeongguk popped up. Jimin was shocked to say the least. When he pressed it again the tv was back. “What kind of high tech is this?” Jimin asked himself as he looked at the remote.

He placed it back down and got up again. There was a door near the right side of the bed. So he opened it and his jaw dropped. There was a walk in closet with so many high end fashion name brand things inside of it. Clearly all of it belonging to Jeongguk. Jimin went inside and looked around. This guy was definitely a prince. 

“Enjoying my closet? I would give you some, but I doubt you could fit my clothes.” Jeongguk suddenly spoke behind Jimin making the smaller male screech in surprise. 

He turned around and hit Jeongguk slightly. “Please give me a warning before you just randomly appear behind me.” Jimin said sighing a little.

Jeongguk chuckled and nodded. “My bad. I came to get you to tell you that you uniform just arrived. Get changed in here. I’ll be waiting. Since I’ll be the one to walk you to class.” Jeongguk was holding a white uniform in his hand and was wearing one himself. His hair was no longer wet and was parted in the middle having him expose forehead.

Jimin felt like he was gonna die having to be around someone this good looking all the time. “Alright, I’ll get changed. Give me a second.” Jimin told him. Jeongguk nodded and left out of the closet to give Jimin some privacy.

Jimin came out of the closet dressed in his uniform. He even looked like a Class A himself. Jeongguk was astonished and stuck in a daze staring at Jimin. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and waved a little. “Hello? Jeongguk? You there?”

Jeongguk shook his head a little. “Sorry, you just look so handsome in your uniform. It threw me off a little. Well, let’s head out and make our way to class. We don’t want to be late on the first day of a new semester.” Jeongguk said making his way to the dorm door.

Jimin followed behind him a bit shocked how this boy had no filter and just straight out said he looked handsome like it was no big deal. This would definitely be a long year.


	2. -Test-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I’ve written a story like this before on Wattpad two or three years ago with different characters, but Wattpad deleted my acc. It was one of my favorite stories to write so I’m doing it with Jikook :)

As soon as the two of them left the room they were met with another vampire. Just by looking at him Jimin could tell he must’ve had a high rank. This vampire kept weary eyes on Jimin as he bowed to Jeongguk. 

“Jeongguk, I’m here to escort you to class.” He says spoken in a pretty low tone. This guy was very good looking. Actually everyone in this school seemed good looking. It made Jimin believe vampires were just blessed. Well, blessed by the devil.

“Namjoon, you know I don’t like it when you’re formal and bow your head to me. Like I said, we’re friends. Okay?” Jeongguk told him making the now known as, Namjoon stand up straight.

Namjoon’s gaze however never left Jimin. He could clearly tell Jimin wasn’t a high rank, but was wearing the uniform of one and was walking next to Jimin. “Is this your new servant?” Namjoon asked Jeongguk rather pettily. 

Jimin was about to make a smart remark, but then remembered these vampires were much stronger than he was. If they wanted to they could probably kill him in an instant. So instead of making a sassy comeback he bit his tongue and kept quiet.

So instead Jeongguk spoke up for him. “No, he isn’t my servant. He’s my roommate and now potentially a new friend. So I suggest you start treating him like one. You know for a fact that I don’t care about these stupid rank systems.” Jeongguk spoke sternly. Since Jimin had met him, which was about 20 minutes ago, he was finally seeing him have a demeanor of a future. It was pretty entertaining to say the least.

Jimin wore a smug look on his face. It was childish, but he stuck his tongue out at Namjoon in a teasing manner. That wasn’t a good idea because Namjoon’s eyes narrowed and his eyes turned a crimson red color. It made chills go down Jimin’s spine.

Yet, that was the end of the conversation and all three boys walked side by side to class. Of course Jeongguk was in the middle of the two smiling happily while tension grew. Jimin just avoiding looking in Namjoon’s direction out of fear.

As they were walking down the yard’s path to get the main school building for high ranks stares were on Jimin. Jimin knew this would happen. That everyone’s attention would be directed towards him. There could be nothing he could do about it because he was a low rank walking among the big dogs. He tried his best to ignore it and kept his head down.

An arm made it’s way around Jimin’s shoulder as they walked though. He looked up to see Jeongguk had gotten pretty close to him. His arm may have just been around Jimin’s shoulder, but even then it was in a protective manner. ‘Jeongguk must take his friendships pretty seriously’ Jimin thought to himself as he saw the boy glaring at students who dared to even glance at them.

Jimin wanted to thank Jeongguk for trying to protect him, but...this position that they were in only caused more eyes and whispers. So really the whole thing was backfiring. Jimin sighed and groaned out a little.

“Don’t worry. Like I said, if anyone tries anything with you I’ll just have to burn them.” Jeongguk told him and held a finger up. A little flame came out of his finger tip leading Jimin to believe that he meant that ‘literally’.

“Yeah thanks.” Was all Jimin had to say back to the Prince. 

It seemed like forever, but they did end up reaching the class. It seemed like a regular classroom, but just with high quality items plus a lot of technology. How did a vampire school even get this much fundings? Then again a Prince does apparently attend the school. Plus his mom is the principal.

When Jeongguk came in everyone rose out of their seats. Their heads were held high as Jeongguk made his way to the back with Namjoon and Jimin. Yet a few of them still peeked glances at Jimin.

This room’s energy was off of the chains. Jimin could sense the power emitting off of these vampires and it made his heart sink. 

Jeongguk lead the two to the back of the classroom where he sat down at a desk. “Jimin you can sit in this one.” Jeongguk pointed to a desk next to him.

Without any questions Jimin sat down. The class had a collective gasp of disbelief as Jimin did that. Jimin raised an eyebrow and looked around the class room. Heavy stares were fixated on him.

“Did...did I do something wrong?” Jimin asked in a soft tone.

One short girl decided to speak up. Her hair and eyes pitch black. “Did you- before you sat down you should’ve thanked him and then bowed in respect. To have Prince Jeongguk himself offer up a seat next to him just for you, especially a low rank like yourself, is an honor.”

“Oh...well...sorry?” Jimin sounded unsure. He definitely was not use to this hierarchy system.

Jeongguk shook his head. He let out a sigh. “You don’t have to apologize, Jimin. Everyone here knows that I don’t care about my title as a Prince. I just wish everyone would treat me like a friend instead of putting me up on a pedestal. I haven’t done anything grand.”

“But my Prince, just your being alive is grand itself. You deserve all of our praise. You know this as we go through this every day.” Namjoon let the Prince know.

Jeongguk frowned. “See and that’s why I really like Jimin. He treats me like I’m like everyone else. Even if we just met about 30 minutes ago.”

“Did he brainwash you? I mean there’s no way a Royal could possibly be okay with sitting next to a Z vampire. It just makes no sense to me.” One male decided to say.

Jeongguk did not take that took kindly. His gaze went a bit cold as he looked at the male who spoke. “Is that an insult towards me? Are you saying I’m out of my mind because I want someone to sit next to me? How about you start changing your mindset. Because I’m sure, if he wanted to, that Jimin could beat your ass and leave you whimpering.” 

Jimin’s eyes widened in shock. “Eh?” He let out. “Let’s not go to far. I wouldn’t say all of that now.” Jimin quickly shut that down.

Before anything else could be said the door opened. It felt like a breeze had came through when it did. What Jimin assumed was the teacher had came instead caring a brief case.

Not to Jimin’s surprise he was very attractive also. He was tan skinned with green eyes and curly hair. He had a sharp jawline with stubble growing on his chin.

“Alright class. Pipe down. You know the drill. We have to run through new rules and regulations. Curfews. Etcetera, etcetera.” The teacher spoke unenthusiastically. It was clear that he did not want to be here. “For those of you who are new. Which I doubt there are any, I am Mr. Callen.” He introduced himself.

“Actually there is a new student. He’s sitting next to the Prince.” The girl from earlier spoke out of term, but Callen didn’t seem to care about that.

His gaze went to Jimin and he seemed a little surprised. “Ah, I see. Please stand and introduce yourself. You must be from a powerful family to sit next to Prince Jeongguk himself.” Callen told Jimin. Boy was he wrong.

Jimin got up and bowed to the class. “Hello, my name is Park Jimin. I’m not from a powerful family actually. I’m a rank Z. I was turned into a vampire.” Jimin just flat out admitted since it seemed like every vampire could tell that was the case anyways.

“You’re what-“ Callen seemed shocked. “You surely must be in the wrong class then. I’ll call Solar to get everything sorted out for you.”

Jeongguk stood up next. “No, you don’t have to. I want him in this class with me. He’s my roommate. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. So please don’t worry about it and continue with class.”

Callen was at a lost for words. He couldn’t exactly go against his prince. So he closed his mouth and nodded. “I understand, Prince. Then he shall stay in this class. I’m sure everything will turn out fine in the end. Let us continue with class then.”

With that the situation was left alone, but Jimin could definitely still feel the animosity towards him that emitted from basically everyone except Jeongguk. He seemed to be the only logical vampire in this school. 

Jimin wasn’t sure what they were talking about during class. He had sort of dazed off and went into his own little world. Already it seemed like so many people didn’t like him simply because of where he was placed. It wasn’t like he had any control over that. If anything he wished that he could still be a normal human that didn’t have to attend this school at all. Back at home he had plenty of human friends. Life was amazing there. Yet, all of this had to happen to him, didn’t it? It just wasn’t fair. What did he do to deserve to be cursed like this?

“Jimin!” Jeongguk’s voice suddenly snapped Jimin out of his daze.

Jimin jumped at little and turned to look at Jeongguk. “What? What? You didn’t have yell like that. You scared the crap out of me.” Jimin held a hand over his heart taking deep breaths. Seriously, that Prince could’ve gave him a heart attack.

Jeongguk rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, it’s just that you seemed a bit out of it. I had called your name multiple times.” Jeongguk explained as he was gathering up some belongings. “We’re heading back to our dorm to eat lunch. We have an hour break.”

Jimin’s eyes moved to the clock on the wall. Those two hours seemed to go by pretty fast. Or maybe it was just because he didn’t pay attention to anything that was going on in the class.

Still he got up and nodded. Lunch didn’t sound to bad. Well, it didn’t sound to bad if he was a human. He couldn’t taste food as a vampire. That fact, more than anything, upset him the most. There were so many delicacies he could no longer enjoy. In fact when he ate food it made him feel sick to the core.

Namjoon got up also, but this time he wasn’t the only one to come. There were two more guys joining them. “Prince, we’re ready to accompany you.” One guy with brown hair said bowing. The other guy had blue hair and bowed also.

“Come on you guys. You know I hate it when you do this. Like we haven’t been friends since we were kids. Let’s go.” Jeongguk was about to leave and then stopped. “Oh yeah. Jimin. The guy with the brown hair is Jung Hoseok and the one with the blue hair is Kim Taehyung. You guys this is Park Jimin. My new roommate. So treat him well.”

After that they were out the room and walking down the hall. Hoseok and Taehyung seemed like everyone else when it came to him giving him glares. Jimin, however, did see a glimpse of curiosity in Taehyung’s eyes. 

When they got back to the dorm there was already glasses of blood set up on the table for them to enjoy. “You’re lucky. They give me the highest quality blood and we don’t have to eat in that dining room with the rest of the vampires.” Jeongguk told Jimin as he switched into his slides and went into the kitchen.

“Oh wow...that’s...nice.” Jimin said nearing the kitchen with the group. When they got in everyone sat down and Jimin sat down next to Jeongguk with Taehyung on his other side.

The boys began to drink their glasses having two for each, but Jimin just sat there staring at the blood. His throat and mouth were dry. His eyes were turning red. But he refused to drink that stuff. No matter how good it smelt. He just couldn’t sit there and drink it. It would make this all much more real. He would feel like a real monster.

Jeongguk looked at Jimin. He’s seen this before with Z ranks. They don’t want to drink blood or be seen as actually vampires for a while. “You know, this blood isn’t actually real. It’s artificial. Real blood is much more expensive.” Jeongguk told him.

Jimin didn’t say anything as he was fighting back his urge. Even if it was artificial blood, if he drank it that still meant he needed to drink blood in order to survive. 

“Do you need to be baby fed? Like, seriously.” Taehyung complained.

Jeongguk held a hand up to get Taehyung to be quiet. “Jimin, if you don’t drink this blood you could die. Or you could go on a rampage and turn into a real monster acting every human you see. That will eventually lead to you being killed. So it’s either drink this fake blood or die.”

Jimin thought about it. Would he rather die than drink blood? There was no way he was ready for that. He was way too young to die. Although all these vampires weren’t actually in their 17’s he was. He at least wanted to reach his 18th birthday. But for some reason he still refused.

Jeongguk didn’t know what to do at this point. So he downed the rest of his blood and then got up. “Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, leave the room. I have to take a different approach now.” Jeongguk ordered them.

They couldn’t fight against it. So they simply took their glasses of artificial blood and left the room. When they were gone Jeongguk focused his attention on Jimin. The Z ranked vampire was panting and sweating. His eyes red and fangs baring. That was what a vampire who hadn’t gone without blood for a while looked like.

Jeongguk grabbed Jimin’s cup and held it up to his mouth. Figuring that baby feeding him might help. Jimin only turned his head away and pushed Jeongguk’s hand slightly. Right, so that wouldn’t work.

Jeongguk knew this meant he had to go all the way back to how a newborn would eat. He bared his fingers then bit into his own finger. He had two punctured holes in his thumb now that had blood slightly coming out of it.

Since he was a royal that much blood was enough to catch Jimin’s attention. Without thinking he got up and grabbed Jeongguk’s hand. Jeongguk smelt so amazing to him that he couldn’t hold back. He placed Jeongguk’s thumb into his mouth and began to suck out of the blood for there.

Jeongguk looked down at Jimin and ran his fingers through the smaller male’s hair. “Usually only lovers and family drink from eachother. You definitely owe me after this.” Jeongguk told him even though he knew Jimin wasn’t listening. 

Getting his blood sucked was something new for him. It only happened once in his life and that experience was unpleasant. So, Jeongguk didn’t understand why he let Jimin drink his blood. He couldn’t explain his reason why. He did know, however, that it felt nice. It felt right.

Jeongguk’s wound healed itself and Jimin licked up the last bit of blood while looking up at Jeongguk. They stared at eachother for a little while and Jimin pulled away from his thumb.

Suddenly, Jimin’s daze was gone, and he was back to normal. His cheeks burned red and he hid his face. What the hell did he just do? And to a Prince nonetheless? Now these vampires would definitely want to kill him.

“Sorry for that, but you weren’t drinking the fake blood. I didn’t want you to dehydrate.” Jeongguk apologized for basically seducing him with his blood. Since that was exactly what he did. 

Jimin shook his head and quickly grabbed the artificial blood drinking some of it. When he did his face scrunched up and he coughed. It taste bitter and it burned his throat.

Jeongguk grabbed Jimin patting his back. “Are you okay? Is it nasty or something? I mean you’ve already had my blood so you don’t need it right now.” Jeongguk told him.

Jimin wiped off his mouth. “This...I can’t drink this. It burned and was so bitter.” Jimin tried his best to explain the feeling in his mouth. It made him feel queasy when he put that stuff into his mouth. Did someone poison his glass specifically?

Jeongguk took Jimin’s cup and drank some of it. “Wait! It could be positioned!” Jimin tried to stop him. Great, now he killed the prince. Everyone would hate him because he got the prince poisoned. He would be executed by the vampires and they would suck him dry. Panic began to sink into his head.

Jeongguk put the cup down and smacked his tongue slightly to try to get a better taste. “This one taste the same as mine though. There’s nothing wrong with this...cup...” Jeongguk mumbled and a look of realization hit his face. “Uh..oh...” 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh oh?” Jimin repeated.

“I’m so sorry. I learned about this so long ago. My mother told me. If you feed a rank Z or your destined one your blood that’s all they’ll drink for about 3 years.” Jeongguk explained to Jimin.

Jimin blinked twice. “So you’re telling me I’m stuck drinking your blood or I’ll die?!” Jimin exclaimed. He had to treat Jeongguk like a meal now? Jimin rubbed his forehead irritated. “You’re a prince and you didn’t think about this before hand?”

Jeongguk got on his knees and grabbed both of Jimin’s hands while bowing his head. “Please forgive me.” He simply said.

“That doesn’t make anything better!”

Jimin sighed and closed his eyes to think about it. When he drank from Jeongguk’s mouth it didn’t seem that bad. Actually it was soothing. So maybe...he could actually- Jimin shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this to be a good thing.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now though. Until you get better at using your fangs you’ll just have to drink from my thumb. That should be enough blood to last you a week since I’m Royal. So you should be fine.” Jeongguk said as he got off of the ground.

Jeongguk was right about that. There wasn’t anything they could do about it now. He was stuck having to use Jeongguk as a free meal once a week. At least it doesn’t have to be everyday.

“At least I get to have more artificial blood now.” Jeongguk smiled and drank the rest of what was supposed to be Jimin’s cup. “Also, do me a favor. Don’t tell anyone about this. Both of us could get in huge trouble as the only blood we’re supposed to drink at this school is artificial blood. You could get in even more trouble for drinking from me. The last thing I want is my mom yelling at the both of us.”

Jimin sighed. “I understand. Trust me, my mouth is zipped. It’s not like I need more people to want to kill me.” He backed away from Jeongguk. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Jimin then walked into the bathroom.

When he got inside he covered his mouth and rested his head against the door. His face was beet red. When he was sucking Jeongguk’s blood it felt like a wave was rushing through his body. It made him feel giddy. It made him want to pounce on Jeongguk. This was all so much for his first day. All he wanted was to get into the bed and sleep.


End file.
